Contrast
by Luckystar4869
Summary: So many differences... yet so many similarities... but, in the end, it doesn't matter. oneshot Dedicated to HopeGrace1290


Author's Notes: I WILL concentrate on my stories soon after... my real stories, I mean, not these one-shots and mini-fics...

First of all, Merry Christmas!!!

This fic is dedicated to HopeGrace1290, cuz I promised her I would write a KaitoShinichi fic soon... this actually came a bit late... but... *sighs*

And REALLY SORRY, Miyano Ran-neechan, I promised I would dedicate my next fic to you, but this idea just popped into my head... gomennasai... next time I WILL keep my word...

Disclaimer: The fact that this word is here just above my fic, proves that I do not own Detective Conan or any rights associated with it. Also, you can think about the fact that considering this story is in , just strengthens my point. You do not have to be our favourite high school detectives Hattori Heiji or Kudo Shinichi to figure it out.

-----

**Contrast**

Seven year old Kudo Shinichi stared disinterestedly outside the window, with his large cerulean eyes noting everything. He wanted to be a detective when he grew up, and he knew that, no matter how bored he was, he always had to stay alert. You never know when a murder could occur, as he had learnt from books, and his father, the famous novelist Kudo Yusaku.

His mother Kudo Yukiko was sitting in the driver's seat, with a smile on her face and staring happily at the road before her. Shinichi didn't bother to tell her that she was seemingly oblivious to the fact that her car was racing along the road as fast as a racecar from the Grand Prix. [A/N: I'll _assume_ that you know what the Grand Prix is, I'm really not sure if it's an international thing or not.]

The car suddenly came to a halt. "We're there!" cried Yukiko, turning around in the driver's seat to give Shinichi a big grin. "Excited?"

"Um..." Shinichi mumbled. "Maybe..." He observed the large greystone building in front of him. It was a bit old, a bit dirty, with carved stone sculptures at the entrance, which must have looked grand when it was new. It still looked pretty impressive now.

They got out of the car, and walked to the entrance, with Yukiko walking quickly and straight with long strides, and Shinichi walking a bit behind her, not knowing what to expect.

Yukiko rang the doorbell. _DING-DONG! DING-DONG!_ There was the sound of hurrying footsteps, and then the door opened.

"Ah, Yukiko!" A handsome man, older than her, cried. "How are you? Oh, and you brought your son with you! Shinichi, is it? How are you, Shinichi-kun?"

"I'm good," Shinichi said meekly. The man led them into the house, through the corridors and finally into a living room.

Yukiko smiled. "I've got to do introductions first, of course! Shinichi, this is Kuroba Toichi-sensei. He teaches me disguise tricks. Toichi-sensei, this is my son, Shinichi. He's very good at soccer... and a budding detective!" That sentence normally would have been okay just like that, but Yukiko jabbed her elbow into Shinichi's back and gave him a big wink as she leant down. Almost as if wanting to be a detective was wrong! Shinichi put on his bored look.

"Ah..." Toichi said, nodding. Then he smiled at Shinichi. "You might be a bit bored, Shinichi-kun." he said. "Do you want to play with Kaito? He's about your age, a bit older, perhaps..." He then called out across the landing without giving Shinichi a chance to reply. "Kaito! Come here! I've got a new friend for you!"

"Okay!" A voice called out. There was some thumping footsteps, and moments later, a boy appeared at the door. He looked a bit similar to Shinichi, but with a different hairstyle. They regarded each other with a stare.

"Kaito?" Toichi said. "This is Shinichi. Shinichi? This is Kaito." Blank stare.

Yukiko clapped her hands. "Do you want to go play now?" She smiled her over zealous smile. "Go on now..."

Kaito trailed out of the room, with Shinichi following him close behind. As they went out of the doorway, they heard Yukiko say "Is Sharon coming?"

Kaito arrived at his room, with Shinichi behind him. It was a bit messy, but organised. He turned around. "Shinichi-kun," he said. "Nice to meet you." Said without a lot of enthusiasm, Shinichi noted.

"Nice to meet you too." he replied in the same tone.

"What do you want to play?"

"What do you have?"

"Chess, Chinese checkers, cards, board games, darts..." Kaito reeled off a long list of activities. "What are you good at?"

"Um... well..." Shinichi mumbled. "Soccer?"

"Oh," said Kaito. "My soccer ball went missing a few days ago, but I bet I'm better at it than you."

"You're not."

"I am."

"You're not."

"I am."

"You're not."

"I am - " Kaito stopped as Shinichi drew a breath to reply. "_Also_ good at lots of other stuff."

"Like what?"

"Cards, darts, hang-gliding, chess, disguising, sport..." Kaito reeled off another list. "And I'm better at all of that than you."

"Prove it."

They both gave a small nod to each other, and started competing.

And for the whole afternoon, Kaito and Shinichi had a little competition to see who was the best at everything. Sometimes Kaito won the games, sometimes Shinichi. But they wouldn't forget the little friendly rivalry that was between them... that would stay and leave a mark for a long time afterwards...

-----

The mysterious, famous Kaitou Kid was standing, white cape billowing in the wind, on top of a tall city building. It was a beautiful contrast, the pure white figure standing amongst the backdrop of the dark black night. White shoes, white pants, white gloves, white coat, white cape, white hat.

On the other side of the building was the high school detective, Kudo Shinichi. Just as famous as the Kaitou Kid, if not more. Dressed in his usual dark blue pants, coat. Staring determinedly.

You could say they were the opposites. Kaitou Kid was light, Kudo Shinichi was dark. Kaitou Kid was conspicuous and easy to see, Kudou Shinichi blended into the night. Kaitou Kid was against the law, Kudo Shinichi was for it. Differences were many.

And similarities were, too.

Both teenagers. Both with the same cocky attitude. Both with the same determination. Both with the same confidence. Both with a similar life.

How is it that there are so much similarities, yet so many differences, too?

"Kudo Shinichi," greeted the Kaito Kid.

"Kid," Shinichi greeted the same tone. "You're too late. You're already surrounded."

"No," the Kaitou Kid replied. "That's where you're wrong. It is the detectives are always too late. They come when the crime has already been committed. They follow the criminal's trail.

But will you be able to follow mine?"

They stared at each other. Determination in their eyes. Determination in their stance. Just determination.

It was a challenge. A competition.

They both gave a small nod to each other.

"We'll see," Shinichi replied, and watched as the Kaitou Kid's hang-glider unfolded.

"Goodbye, detective."

And with that, the white figure flew into the dark night.

With the dark figure staring after him.

-----

Author's Notes: Not sure if Kuroba Toichi already died before Shinichi was seven... but it works for this story... And he might be a be OOC... never actually read Magic Kaito that carefully to find out... gomennasai if he is...


End file.
